<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Preciso ser meu próprio herói? by Madine_Delako</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529496">Preciso ser meu próprio herói?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madine_Delako/pseuds/Madine_Delako'>Madine_Delako</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madine_Delako/pseuds/Madine_Delako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic baseada em "My own hero" de Andy Grammer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Preciso ser meu próprio herói?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Minha primeira fic, espero que gostem!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passei anos e anos fugindo, eu nem sabia o porquê. Cidades, nomes e rotas de fuga foram as coisas que colecionei até que um dia eu fiquei encurralado, minha única guia se foi e eu estava sozinho.</p><p>Achei que teria que continuar fugindo e lutando, sempre sozinho, eu contra o mundo todo. Achei que a salvação nunca chegaria e a morte fosse o destino final.</p><p>Então me foi oferecido uma chance, era algo que eu devia ter recusado, não só porque significava ficar, mas também porque em cima disso pairava a chance de ser descoberto.</p><p>Num ato impulsivo agarrei essa chance, mesmo que a cada momento eu pensasse em fugir, que eu seria pego e que todos saberiam que eu era uma fraude. Talvez eu quisesse pertencer a algum lugar, ainda que fosse por pouco tempo.</p><p>Talvez você seja um dos motivos dessa escolha, um sorriso cínico sempre pendendo nos lábios, um olhar tão sem vida que eu me perguntava por que você ainda estava aqui. Todas aquelas perguntas e a falta de confiança me fizeram querer fugir, mas eu fiquei, porque, bem, eu não sei.</p><p>Quando finalmente consegui uma parte de sua confiança, em troca de minha breve honestidade recebi as chaves, eu queria gravar seu formato na palma, para lembrar de que eu tinha um lar.</p><p>Infelizmente isso durou pouco, por causa de minha estúpida boca grande fui descoberto e mesmo querendo entrar no primeiro ônibus e fugir para longe, você me segurou e disse que era hora de parar de correr como um maldito coelho.</p><p>Então vieram os beijos, mais doses de confiança e honestidade, eles queimaram em mim, profundamente, mas tudo bem, sempre quis ser fogo. Num momento eu não tinha nada e no outro tinha um lar. Esperança era uma coisa perigosa e inquietante, mas talvez eu gostasse.</p><p>Mas ficar tinha um preço, eles vieram.</p><p>Eu tinha tanto para falar, tanto para agradecer, mas o tempo havia acabado.<br/>
Obrigado, você foi incrível.</p><p>O fogo e as facas machucaram mais fundo que a carne. Algo que tinha começado a se curar fora quebrado de novo. Neil Josten era nada e Nathaniel Wesninski precisava assumir um fardo.</p><p>Quando finalmente nos reencontramos fiquei em silêncio, mas por dentro, na parte mais sincera de minha alma, eu estava gritando.<br/>
Tenho que saber, preciso ser meu próprio herói?<br/>
Me diga, eu ainda estou sozinho?<br/>
Você virá correndo quando eu gritar seu nome?<br/>
Somos nós dois ou sou só eu no final?<br/>
Os corvos estão caçando e a escuridão está vindo, me diga, eu vou lutar sozinho?<br/>
Me diga, eu preciso ser meu próprio herói?</p><p>E você ouviu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>